


My Merry Little Christmas List

by kelli113



Series: Happy Holidays Series [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony bring christmas joy to the children of an orphanage, and a little joy for themselves as well.<br/>My first completed Avenger's fic, my fave pairing.<br/>Quite explicit ScienceBoyfriends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Merry Little Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bec Muir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bec+Muir), [Lorelaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelaia/gifts).



> I know it's not christmas, but my best friend and I were tossing around ideas, and she came up with the prompt,  
> "Bruce playing Santa for some photogenic orphans. Tony playing the obligatory female elf-helper. Bending. In the skirt and stockings. In front of Bruce ALL DAY. Bruce looses the zen master and stuffs him like a turkey."  
> That's basically all the plot you get. So I did it. I planned it by text and wrote it out. Hope you enjoy honey!!!!!!  
> I am doing my best to get some paragraph breaks in here, but it's not going so well. I'll keep trying don't worry!

“Come on Bruce! You’d be the perfect Santa! You’re so kind and twinkly, the orphans would love you!”  
Bruce tried to look away from Tony’s puppy dog face, and failed. He tried to say no, and failed again. With a great deal of trepidation, he agreed to play Santa Claus for the orphans Tony was sponsoring. He sighed. Most people adopted one orphan. Sometimes even more. Tony was buying a whole orphanage. And since it was Christmas, they needed a visit from Santa. He liked kids, he really did, but he wasn’t sure the hulk could stand up to hours in the midst of parentless children clamouring for toys.  
“I’ll dress up too! I’ll be a sexy elf!” Damn Tony Stark and his ability to always, always get his way. There was no way Bruce was going to miss seeing that! 

“My name is Percy, and I’d like…” Sadly, Bruce didn’t hear the rest of little Percy’s request. He hoped someone was writing them down so Tony could fulfil them later. Right now, Iron man was bent over, handing a candy cane to a small girl, his red miniskirt stretched tightly over his pert ass showing off his assets, the calf high black boots emphasising the toned legs encased in white tights. Bruce cleared his throat, smiled at Percy and scooted him a little further forward on his lap. No need for the boy to wonder why Santa had something sticking up in his pocket. Percy finished his request, and jumped off Santa’s lap, rushing happily over to one of the orphanage workers to babble about how nice Santa was. Tony, who’d looked up when Bruce cleared his throat, gave him a little wink and sashayed over to collect the girl who was next in line, who bounced onto Bruce’s lap and announced her name was Lavender. She cocked her head to the side and giggled as Tony squeaked loudly. Lavender, who hadn’t seen Bruce’s hand slip around to pinch Tony’s ass, turned to ‘Santa’ and said, “Santa, your elf made a funny noise! Cant’ she talk human?”  


To his credit, Tony waited till all the innocent children were gone before he sauntered over to Bruce and gave him a sultry smile, before swinging a leg over and settling himself on “santa’s” lap. “Can I have my present now Santa? Haven’t I been a good girl?” Bruce’s hands immediately found and cupped Tony’s buttocks, caressing and kneading the firm flesh. “I don’t know, little girl,” he said teasingly, “you were very naughty before, bending down in front of Santa like that, showing of your backside, I think you might need to be punished instead.”  


Tony leaned in and licked Bruce’s cheek. “Please don’t punish me Santa,” he whispered, “I can make it up to you…” He nibbled on Bruce’s ear gently, surprised when the man grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in for a deep kiss. When they parted, flushed and gasping, Bruce tried for a smirk. “Give it your best shot.” It was never a good idea to challenge Tony Stark. His smirk didn’t fail, as he slid off Bruce’s lap and onto his knees, fishing around in the Santa suit and pulling out Bruce’s very hard cock. He let out a little moan, and murmured, “you won’t be disappointed,” before taking the whole thing down his experienced throat.  


No matter how many times Bruce experienced this, he’d never get used to how hot Tony’s mouth was, or how he seemed to have no gag reflex. He was gasping and moaning in mere moments, fisting his hand in Tony’s hair to pull him up for another kiss. A thought struck him then, and he pulled back, tugging at Tony until the other man was standing in front of him. He pushed the red mini up and gazed wistfully at the lacy green panties Tony was wearing. “I quite liked these too,” he said sadly. Before Tony had time to ask what he meant by that, Bruce took the front of the panties carefully in one hand and yanked- hard, until they ripped, two halves fluttering gently to the floor. Tony gasped in shock, and Bruce laughed quickly, before giving Tony’s cock one quick lick. The gasp became a moan, and Bruce slid Tony’s cock slowly into his own mouth.  


Where Tony was all fiery inferno and suction, Bruce was slow, wet heat. His tongue caressed the head of Tony’s cock until the man was a whimpering puddle of flesh before him. He let the cock slip from his lips, and cleared his throat before husking, “I want to fuck you now Tony.” That sentence never failed to bring a hot shine to Tony’s eyes, and he pulled away, tugging at his clothes.  
Tony looked up, surprised, as Bruce shot out a hand. “Leave the outfit on,” he said in a low voice, colour flooding his whole face. Tony raised an eyebrow. “You like it this way?” he asked, a slow smirk forming on his swollen red lips. “You like seeing me all dressed up like a slut with blowjob mouth? You want me to ride your cock with my skirt around my waist and my panties ripped to shreds?” A full body shudder on Bruces’ part gave him his answer. “Well, hell, buddy, why didn’t you say so before?”  


It was a matter of moments, as Bruce fished a small tube of lube from his pocket, slicked himself up and inserted a pair of fingers into Tony’s hole. Again, this was familiar enough that he only needed a little stretching. In no time at all, Tony was once again straddling Bruce’s lap, this time holding his ass cheeks apart and sinking slowly onto the man’s cock. Their rhythm, was fast and deep. Again, Bruce sank his hands into Tony’s hair, gripping and pulling while they kissed deeply. Soon the tempo turned urgent, neither man was going to last long.  


Bruce was still wearing the santa hat. It was flipping around and hitting Tony in the face. He let go of Bruce’s left nipple and grabbed the hat, pulling it sharply off the other man’s head. A particularly wicked thought struck him then, and he picked up the pace, fucking himself on Bruce’s cock harder, and wrapping the hat around his own, stroking himself with the soft felt. The bobble brushed against Bruce’s stomach every so often, the unbearable softness driving him insane. “Fuck, Tony!” He groaned, and the other man laughed. “Yes, that’s the idea,” he murmured. It was too much for Bruce, and he yelled, loudly as he came, hand pushing Tony’s away and stroking the hat over his cock faster, gripped harder. A few of these and Tony was crying out as well, come soaking the hat, Bruce’s hand and his stomach. For a moment after, Tony stayed where he was, head coming down to rest on Bruce’s shoulder, but soon he moved, looking for something to clean up with.  


As Bruce sat, trying to recover the energy he needed to redress, Tony, already clothed – sans panties- got up and crossed to the small table used for recording which child had requested what. He sat down and began to write, reading out loud as he did, “dear Santa, I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas. Thanks, Tony."


End file.
